La Pequeña y El Rudo Hombre en una biblioteca
by BakemonoNoHimitsu
Summary: Levy y gajeel se encuentra en una biblioteca ya ella se siente ofendida por algo que el siempre dice entonces esto termina en los menos esperado!


Nota: primer fanfic lemmon xD gale de nuevo *-*

Creador: BakemonoNoHimitsu

Anime: Fairy tail

Autor de anime: Hiro Mashima

Pareja: Gale (Levy Mcgarden y Gajeel Redfox)

Levy se encuentra en la biblioteca junto con Gajeel, él quería que le enseñara sobre los DS, sobre la historia y todo lo que tenía que ver con el tipo de magia el cual el usaba.

Gajeel: Busca un libro de la historia

Levy: esos están en la estantería más alta, ¿puedes sacarlo por mí?

Gajeel: Bueno enana. (riendo)

Levy: no vayas iré yo (con un gracioso puchero) no me digas enana(busca una escalera y se sube a buscar el libro)

Gajeel: Ena… Levy no te enojes (mirando hacia arriba, se apreciaban las bragas de Levy)

Levy: No me digas Enana! (al notar que gajeel estaba bajo ella rápidamente baja por las escaleras) Pervertido

Gajeel: Yo no tengo la culpa de que uses vestidos tan cortos

Levy: me gustan y tú eres un pervertido

Gajeel: (va donde ella y le susurra) mejor te verias sin ellos

Levy: ¿Qué estás diciendo? Gajeel pervertido (un leve sonrojeo se nota en sus mejillas)

Gajeel: (la besa con pasión, sus salivas se mezclan)

Levy: (nerviosa y temblando) ¿Qué es lo que haces?,

Gajeel: sabes yo hago lo que quiero y nadie me detiene

Levy: conmigo no, no soy cualquier chica a la cual la besan y ya

Gajeel: ¿Quién dijo que solo te besaría?

En ese momento el la agarra de la cintura y la vuelve a besar ella no podía hacer más, solo dejarse llevar por aquel momento que tanto apreciaba llegar aunque solo en sus pensamientos, El con ansiedad de tocar el cuerpo de la pequeña, la tira bruscamente sobre una mesa y empieza a tocar sus pequeños senos desde arriba de aquel atrevido vestido, la cara de excitación de la chica era tan adorable, el chico decidió con brutalidad rasgo el vestido que ella portaba, sus senos al aire se veían suaves y dulce, Gajeel al mirarlos fue a ellos y con su lengua empezó a lamerlos, los gemidos escapaban de la boca de Levy, él movía la lengua en los pezones de ella con rudeza, Levy gemía con desesperación, sus gemidos cada vez que sonaban en la cabeza de aquel apasionado hombre eran como que le decían no pares, le rogaban que no pare, la mano de Gajeel fue a parar a la parte más delicada de las mujeres, se metió entre sus bragas y al sentir la humedad de su intimidad, su excitación fue máxima, entonces un bulto apareció entre sus piernas por su pantalón, el bajo su cierre y Levy al ver lo grande que era, se asustó y al oído le dijo –será la primera vez para mi ten cuidado por favor.- , entonces el abre las pierna de la pequeña joven, a ver lo pequeño que era decidió tener cuidado de no hacerle daño, ingresa su miembro dentro de la pequeña intimidad de Levy, El siente como se abre, entonces con pequeños movimientos empieza a sacarlo y meterlo, siente como cada vez se abre un poco, con pequeños gemidos ella lo recibe dentro su intimidad, entonces el zurrará en su oído –Perdón por lo que hare, pero ya quiero que me des todo-, entonces ella asustada no pudo reaccionar a la acción que hacia su amado hombre, el ingreso fuertemente su miembro dentro de ella, un grito seco sale de la boca de ella y sangre salía de aquel orificio, mientras él seguía en lo suyo decía –ya eres mía para siempre- su cara de dolor pero también de placer era tan bella para él, entonces él seguía con todas su fuerzas metiendo y sacando, ella gritaba entonces el decidió no seguir en el acto, pero ella le dijo –Sigue por favor, sigue- entonces el por fin con delicadeza seguía, ella se sentía tan bien entonces si previo aviso, la intimidad de Levy se llenó de un líquido cual salía del miembro de aquel rudo hombre, se sentía cálido dentro de ella, a ella le gustaba, se sentía bien, le había gustado lo que su amado hombre hizo con ella luego del apasionado acto, el subió su cierra pero ella recordó algo.

Levy: ¿Qué hare ahora?

Gajeel: ¿Qué paso?

Levy: mi vestido lo desgarraste, esta roto ¿qué me pongo ahora? Entraran y me verán asi que vergüenza

Gajeel: toma mi abrigo y te vas a la pieza rápido yo veo que no venga nadie

-En ese momento una chica de cabello rubio entro a la biblioteca.

Lucy: Levy-Chan me puedes… (al mirar a la chica de pequeños senos denuda junto al rudo hombre) creo que vine en mal momento(se dirige a la salida)

Levy: Lu-chan no te vayas ayúdame, trae ropa de mi armario ¡por favor!

Gajeel: (se va) Adiós

Levy: ¡no te vayas!

Lucy: (va hacia la habitación de levy para sacar un poco de ropa y regresa)

-Levy escondida detrás de un stand

Levy: Lu-chan apurate que me refrio

-La rubia al ver la sangre que estaba entre las piernas de la pequeña

Lucy: me tendrás que contar todo!

Levy: (sonrrojada y vistiéndose) Claro que si lu-chan, fue el mejor dia de mi vida


End file.
